


Tear You Apart

by nauticalparamour



Series: Tear You Apart [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, F/M, Gray Hermione, Manipulative Theo, UST, bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalparamour/pseuds/nauticalparamour
Summary: When Draco messed up - and, Theo knew this was inevitable - he planned to show his own worth by offering the Dark Lord the most wonderful prize. The Dark Lord needed Potter weak and broken, mistrustful and alone, and Theo intended to give him just that...and Granger's intellect of course. When he was done with her, he was sure that Granger would do anything that he said.





	Tear You Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is a thank you fic for ladyofsilverdawn, who has just been an awesome reviewer and was the 200th reviewer for a story as well! She asked for a fic where Hermione is persuaded to the dark side, with lots of UST! This was just meant to be a drabble, but it kind of spiraled out of control, as I found I just adored writing this manipulative Theo. Just a little warning that this certainly is a bit dark, but nothing too terrible. The title was inspired and parts of the story were inspired by the song Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge. You can follow me on tumblr (nauticalparamour) where I post sneak peeks, story updates and answer questions.
> 
> HUGE thank you to Hollowg1rl for beta reading this story for me! They are such a wonderful and supportive friend to me!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this - I am really eager to hear, as this is a bit of a departure from my usual work.

Theodore Nott was used to being unseen, unthought of. He'd always been a quiet, studious boy, having grown up an only child. After his mother died when he was seven, it was just him and his father in their stately manor house. He'd gotten used to being alone.

Once he'd arrived at Hogwarts to begin his formal education, he'd been overwhelmed by all the people, but quickly settled into a routine. Yes, he had  _friends_ , but he didn't need them, and he was more than content to go through the years somewhat anonymous, not wanting to be a part of Draco's little gang of thugs.

He could have told you that Draco was going to be a fuckup of epic proportions.

Just because Theo liked to be unnoticed, that didn't meant that he couldn't be  _useful_. Much like Draco, his own father had also been hauled off to Azkaban prison for his participation in the battle at the Department of Mysteries. Unlike Draco, his father hadn't been the one to drop the prophecy the Dark Lord had so desired, and that meant that he hadn't been given an impossible task like Draco had.

Poor Draco. He'd been so proud and boastful when he'd first gotten the instruction. His first task as a  _Death Eater,_ which, none of the other Slytherin boys could  _possibly_ understand the honor of because they didn't bare the Mark, was to take care of Dumbledore. But as the school year wore on, it was easy to see how Draco was crumbling under the pressure. There was no way that he'd be able to kill Headmaster Dumbledore and even if he got the opportunity, Theo doubted he had the fortitude to actually do it.

When Draco fucked up - and, Theo knew this was inevitable - he planned to show his own worth by offering the Dark Lord the most  _wonderful_  prize.

See, while Theo's father was one of the Dark Lord's original supporters - they'd been friends while at school, after all - Theo was smart enough to recognize that mudbloods had their uses. Not all of them of course, but...there were some exceptional ones. And the most exceptional of all was Hermione Granger. Yes, her intellect was superior to everyone in their class and she seemed to have quite powerful magic, her real utility came from her friendship to Harry Potter. The brash Gryffindor boy would have been dead several times over if it wasn't for her - strangled by devil's snare or mauled by a werewolf,  _surely_. The Dark Lord needed Potter weak and broken, mistrustful and alone, and Theo intended to give him just that...and Granger's intellect of course. When he was done with her, he was sure that Granger would do anything that he said.

Theo couldn't wait to see the look on Draco's face, when shy, awkward Theo Nott stepped forward with Potter's demise on a shiny platter.

* * *

Theo waited until November to finally approach Granger. He'd been looking for an opening all term - some crack in the golden trio's friendship to shove a chisel into - and it seemed that Potter's own smugness did the job for him admirably. He watched in every potions class as Potter soaked up all the praise that Slughorn heaped on him...and he watched Granger fume from her usual seat in the front. Theo knew that she looked down on Potter's reliance on the scrawled notes in his used potions text as cheating.

He found her in her natural habitat - the library - one windy Saturday, when all the rest of the students were out watching the Ravenclaw - Slytherin Quidditch match. She stood there, all alone, staring up at the dusty spines of the potions section, no doubt trying to find some obscure text that she could use for a few extra points on her potions essay. Theo watched from the end of the row as she stretched up, hoping to grab a book off of the shelf, her skirt rising up showing off the backs of her shapely legs.

Making his move, he strode purposefully down the aisle until he reached her side. Letting his body press into her side, he reached up and grabbed the book that was just a fingertip out of her reach. "Here," he spoke quietly, letting his eyes rove over the cover of the book that she'd selected.

"Nott? Shouldn't you be at the Quidditch match?" she questioned, looking up at him with surprise clear on her face.

One thing about Gryffindors was that it was always plainly clear what they were thinking or feeling. Theo wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Shrugging his shoulders a bit, he didn't answer the question. "Here you might want this book, too," he suggested, pressing the book he'd been carrying into her waiting arms.

" _Compulsion Potions and Their Uses_  by Laverne de Montmorency," she read the cover aloud, before looking up at him, her doe eyes wide and  _curious_. "I don't know, Nott, this is rather dark isn't it?"

"Well, at their core, love potions are all compulsion potions," he argued, leaning against the bookcase casually, looking down at her. Granger must have been at least half a foot shorter than he was, and he liked playing up that dynamic. "Anyway, I figured Slughorn would like the additional work for the essay. I'm done with the book already, so you should use it."

Immediately, she narrowed her eyes at him, her curiosity transformed into suspicion. "Why in Merlin's name are you trying to  _help me_ , Nott? You've never even spoken two words to me in six years and now you want to give me a book to help me on my potions essay? Something isn't adding up."

Theo gave her a half smile and watched as she swallowed thickly. "Let's just say you aren't the only one who's annoyed with Potter's recent potions success."

"I'm not annoyed-" she tried to disagree, but Theo cut her off before she had the chance.

"Oh, cut it out Granger," he chided with a roll of his eyes. "Listen, I'm not above giving you a hint in the right direction if it means that students who actually give a shit about potions, and who aren't out watching a game that their team isn't even playing in, get the top grade, then I'm all for it. Honestly, I can't believe he gave Slughorn a bezoar instead of mastering Golpalott's Third...and that Slughorn gave him house points..."

This comment earned Theo a smile that Granger tried to hide, and he found himself thinking that she was really quite pretty. Running his hand through his light brown hair, Theo knew it was time to end the conversation. "Well, I mean, feel free to look over the book...you don't have to use it if you think it's too dark," he told her with a roll of his eyes. He turned and started to walk away in the direction in he came from, only to stop when he heard her call out to him.

"You know,  _I'm_  still going to kick your arse in potions, Nott," she said with a grin on her face. Still, as he looked down, he could see her fingers tightening about the book and he knew that she was going to take his advice.

"We could probably do even better if we worked together," he said smartly, but didn't wait for a response, knowing that it was still too early for anything like that.

* * *

Hermione ducked behind a book shelf so that she could get a better look at Theo Nott without him seeing her there. Today was the day that she was going to return the Slytherin's favor and give him a little bit of help, just like he'd done for her in potions. She  _still_ couldn't believe that Slughorn had given her such high marks, and all because of the source that Nott had provided her. She'd been thinking about talking to him again for weeks, even just to say thank you, but eventually settled on providing him with equal help. Quid pro quo and all that. Now that she was staring at him, December sunlight streaming in through the library windows, she found that her courage was leaving her rapidly.

He looked so...well, she wasn't entirely sure. Hermione had never really given Nott much thought before he'd spoken to her in the library. He was always just sort of... _there_  before, but now she was seeing him in a new light. He had short, light brown hair that was neatly side parted - the image of a perfect school boy. Before, she'd known that he wore glasses, but she'd never noticed the blue eyes behind them. They were nothing like Ron's baby blues. Instead, they were nearer to indigo in color and full of an intensity that had filled her thoughts since they'd spoken. Certainly, she'd never noticed that hardness of his body when he'd accidentally pressed against her to reach the book she'd wanted for her, but now there was no way she was forgetting it.

Merlin, even thinking about that day was enough to send her heart pounding. There was nothing else to say about it. She'd developed a bit of a crush on the silent Slytherin.

_Alright, I'm just going to go do it_ , Hermione thought to herself smoothly. Earlier in the day, she'd noticed him struggling with a translation in Arithmancy and she'd noticed he'd made a transposition error. It was the perfect opportunity to talk to him again, and in a way that would be useful to him, so he wouldn't dismiss her out of hand.

Straightening her school skirt, Hermione walked purposefully towards Nott, stopping when she was behind his chair. Reaching around him, she bit her lip when she let her breasts press against his back in what she hoped was an innocent enough move. "You've switched the 2 and the 7 here, Nott," she said smoothly, watching as his breath hitched, before pulling away.

Spinning around in his chair, he turned to face her. "Granger," he greeted, the corners of his lips quirked up in the hint of a smile. "How magnanimous of you."

Even sitting down, his considerable height was enough to leave them looking eye to eye. Hermione sucked in a breath quickly, unable to break eye contact. "Yes, well, now we are even I figure," she said, hoping that her voice sounded as casual she wanted. She couldn't imagine the embarrassment she would feel if Nott knew about the little crush that she developed. Probably run back to the dungeons and laugh with Malfoy and Parkinson about the sad, little mudblood. "You helped me with potions and I helped you with Arithmancy."

"Oh, I liked it better when you owed me, Granger," he countered, his voice low and rumbling. Hermione felt her knees go a bit weak. Was he  _flirting_  with her? "Join me?" he gestured to the chair when the silence between them had drawn on a bit too long.

She waffled for a moment, before deciding that it was too good of a moment to pass up. Who knew the next time she would get a chance to talk to her Slytherin classmate again, or if she ever would at all. Selecting the seat opposite of him, she stared at his long fingers, still wrapped around the quill, and tried desperately to think of  _something_  to say.

Nott broke the silence for her. "I told you, Granger, we could work well together. You could stop me from rushing through things so I don't make silly mistakes, and I could help...open you up to alternative sources you've dismissed out of hand for being dark," he said, leaning back into the chair. The little smirk on her face gave her the impression that he thought she was rather naive and silly for finding books or branches of magic too dark.

In some ways, she could agree with him. She was so  _interested_  in everything magic had to offer and being one of the "good guys", one of the Gryffindors, had her shutting the door on huge swathes of magic that had their uses. The book Nott had given her had showed her that much. "I don't know if that would be a great idea," she trailed off, startled by the giggling of approaching girls.

She'd hopped out of the chair, as if it had burned her, just in time to see two Hufflepuff fifth years come around the corner. Their laughter died on their lips as they saw the odd pairing that appeared to be sitting with one another, but didn't say anything.

Hermione blushed bright red, before turning on her heel, not giving not the courtesy of a goodbye.

* * *

Theo found Hermione in her usual table, tucked back in one of the library's corners near the section devoted to history of magic, where he knew they were unlucky to be disturbed. He thought she looked rather... _cute_  with her hair a bit more voluminous than usual due to their earlier potions class, eyebrows furrowed in concentration while she worked through an Ancient Runes translation.

He dropped his bag next to the open chair and sat across from her without waiting for an invitation. He watched as her mud brown eyes widened in surprise at see him just a day after she'd run away from him so rudely. "Embarrassed to be seen with me?" he questioned, letting his voice sound a bit hurt, though to be honest, he would understand if she was.

Hermione opened and closed her mouth twice and Theo watched with delight as a flush crept up her neck. Her eyes dropped to the parchment in front of her. "I thought you'd be embarrassed to be caught with me," she said finally, obviously feeling sorry for herself.

Well,  _that_  was intriguing, Theo thought, and chuckled under his breath. "Don't say  _caught_  like that Granger. It's not like we're having an affair," he condescended, hoping to make her see how silly it seemed too.

Instead, it only seemed to bring out her kitten claws. Her eyes snapped up to his and her lips pulled back in a snarl. "What? Don't act like you wouldn't be, Nott! Just imagine what Zabini and Parkinson and  _Malfoy_  would say if they saw you here right now, talking to me the muddiest of all the mudbloods. Doesn't that violate some kind of little pureblood pact you lot have?"

Theo grit his teeth together, the muscles of his jaw working feverishly while he tried to exude annoyance at her little accusation. "Have I ever given a  _fuck_  what Zabini or Malfoy thought? Don't push your insecurities on me Granger, just because you are too worried about offending your precious Weasley and Potter because you dared study with someone as intelligent as you who also happens to be Slytherin," he said in a huff, his arms crossed over his broad chest.

He watched as a million thoughts and feelings raced across her face, the most principal of them being shame. So it seemed that he'd hit the nail right on the head. "I- you're right." Hermione conceded, catching her plump lower lip between her teeth.

"We don't have to be best friends," Theo said, looking up at her between his lashes. "I just thought it might be nice to have someone else to study with for a change," he admitted, playing up his sad and lonely reputation.

Hermione bought it hook, line and sinker.

* * *

Theo continued to meet her in the library sporadically, but with increasing intensity. It was nice, Hermione decided, to have some company that she could actually ask for help now and again. She was lucky to drag Harry and Ron into the library the day before their assignments were due and now, she found herself growing less and less concerned with how well her two friends did in school.  _Maybe, if they applied themselves more like Theo does_ , she thought snidely to herself. And, while he was not quite at her level of intelligence, he was no slouch when it came to academics either.

Over the winter holidays and into the new term, they would meet, always hidden in the back corner of the library, where few students would wander. At first, they kept their conversations strictly to classes. Hermione found it to be a very eye opening experience, with Theo pushing her into all different avenues of thought. It had inspired more than one debate about light versus dark magic. Theo thought that magic just was magic...and it was the intent behind the spell that made it good or bad, not the spell itself. Hermione found herself coming around to that way of thinking, flushing when she thought of how she'd disfigured Marietta Edgecombe with a simple spell.

They began to talk more and more about things outside of schooling, gradually opening up to one another. He explained about how he was all alone as his father was currently a permanent resident in Azkaban, but that he hadn't minded being alone. She'd explained that she'd never had a  _real_  friend until coming to Hogwarts and for once, she thought that he might truly understand how she felt. He explained that he wanted to be a curse breaker after he graduated. She explained that she still had absolutely no idea what she wanted to do with her life, but he didn't pressure her or make her feel guilty for not knowing.

it was clear that they were becoming friends. She could still remember the first time she'd called him his given name, stuttering a bit as she did so, only to be rewarded by a bright grin, which was a huge improvement from the usual quirk of his lips. She'd practically melted inside the first time he'd called her  _Hermione_.

The tiny spark of a crush, that little attraction, had quickly exploded into a full on longing.

On Hermione's part, at least. She often wondered if Theo had  _any_  idea of what his lingering touches to her hand did to her when he passed her a quill. Or the way he sent shivers down her spine when he leaned over her back to point something out in a book. Sometimes, she would find herself staring at him, wondering what it would be like to kiss him, when he'd look up and catch her. If he knew what she was thinking, he never let on, giving her only shy smiles in return.

"You know, I've been thinking..." Theo trailed off, completely pulling her from her musings about how much she liked him. "Professor Flitwick just mentioned the research project about a Charm of your choosing...it would be really great if we could partner up for that."

Hermione felt her breath hitch at the suggestion. Though she and Theo had grown closer at the library, they more or less did not interact outside of it. They didn't walk through the halls together, they didn't chat in the Great Hall, and they did not acknowledge each other in the classes they shared. Hermione had always had a lingering feeling that he was embarrassed to make their friendship public, but now, maybe he wasn't as worried as she thought.

Grinning for a moment, Hermione plummeted back to the reality when she remembered that partnering with Theo meant coming clean to  _her_  friends as well. She'd never told Harry or Ron about him, and if they noticed that she was spending less and less time with them, they'd never brought it up. "I usually partner with Harry or Ron on those projects..."

"Let them pair together," Theo said, with a mischievous grin. "Besides, I was hoping to do my project on something really interesting...like bloodborne curses. I doubt either of them would let you do something like that."

Hermione nibbled away at her lower lip, thinking it over. That  _did_  sound like a really interesting topic, and if she suggested it to either one of them, she was positive they would overreact. Plus, she was tired of hiding in the library with Theo. She didn't care if people knew that they were friends. This could only be a step in the right direction, especially since she found herself thinking she might want  _more_  with Theo. "Alright, let's do it," she agreed, smiling broadly.

* * *

"Alright class, let's partner up," Professor Flitwick called from the front of the room after he'd taken roll, waiting for people to scramble around to pair with friends or just harder workers.

Theo watched as Hermione stood up and began walking in the direction of the open spot at his table. She faltered with Weasley and Potter called after her, asking her where she was going. "I'm going to partner with Nott," she said simply, confidently, though he could tell she was nervous by the way that she was trembling. They tried to protest, but she was already slipping into the chair next to Theo in an instant.

Flitwick stopped in front of their table, his eyebrows raised when he saw the pair. "My, I must say I am surprised to see the two of you working together, but I suppose a little inter-house camaraderie should be encouraged. And you are two of my best students...what have you selected to study?"

"We've selected bloodborne curses, Professor," Hermione said smoothly, perhaps instinctively knowing that it would seem better coming from the Gryffindor rather than the Slytherin. "Nott and I both have an interest in curse breaking and we thought it might have practical applications."

"Very well, I am very excited to see what the two of you come up with," Flitwick added, marking their project down on his roster, before moving on to the next pair. Theo thought he actually did sound excited, which was a first for the Slytherin.

He and Hermione spent the remainder of class discussing which texts they might find useful in the library now that their chosen topic was approved. Before long, the bell was ringing signaling the end of class, and they collected their bags before walking out of the classroom. Potter and Weasley were waiting for them.

"What the hell, Hermione?" Weasley yelled, not caring if he were attracting an audience. "Since when did you decide you'd work with that  _snake_? Did he do something to you?" Weasley had grabbed Hermione by the wrist, apparently not noticing the way she winced at the grip.

Shaking herself free, Hermione took a step backwards in Theo's direction, unconsciously finding comfort with him. "Theo and I have been studying in the library for weeks now. It's not my fault that the two of you were too dense to notice it - to wrapped up in your potions book or Lavender Brown!"

"Oh,  _Theo_ is it?" Weasley asked with a sneer. "I would have expected more out of you, Hermione."

" _Theo_  is my friend," Hermione insisted vehemently. Theo looked around and noticed that many people had stuck around after class to listen to the drama that was brewing. His friends threw him questioning looks at her determination that he was her friend, but he kept his face blank. Later, in the common room, he would have to remind them to have patience.

"He's not your  _friend_ ," Weasley insisted, his face growing rather red the louder he bellowed. "He's a sneaky snake, Hermione trust me. He's using you for something, and you're just too blind to see it!"

"Come on, Hermione, we always do these projects together," Potter said, apparently trying to de-escalate the situation, but doing a terrible job at it. "I am sure if we go talk to Flitwick right now, we can get things sorted out."

"Oh, really...we always do these kinds of projects  _together_?" she roared back, negative feelings that she'd tamped down for too long suddenly welling up. "More like you two put in minimal effort, while I do everything. Maybe I wanted to work for once with someone who was just as interested in the subject as I am." The pair made noises of protest, but Hermione cut them off before they could get anything out. "Go on then, what project ideas did you two come up with?"

Theo watched with glee as the two were silent, proving her point that they'd just expected her to handle it. Hermione rolled her eyes, annoyed that she was actually being proved right. Theo wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders, pleased to feel that she relaxed under its weight. "Come on, Hermione. I'll walk you to the library," he said, keeping his face serious.

They got a few steps away, but Theo couldn't resist turning his head back to look at them. He made eye contact with Potter and didn't try to hide the smirk that came so naturally to his face when he'd won. Weasley sputtered and spit, but Potter held him back. Theo turned his attention back to Hermione.

"So, I was wondering if you might like to come visit me this summer?" He asked, trying to sound a bit nervous. "It'll just be me, since my dad is still...away, so I would really love your company."

Hermione gave him a shy little smile, before catching her lower lip between her teeth. Oh, how he longed to taste those lips. "That sounds really nice, Theo."

* * *

Hermione had been walking back from the library when she ran into Neville in the hallway, his shirt torn and his face bleeding. "Merlin, Neville, what happened to you?" she asked, worried for her friend.

"Death Eaters in the castle - gone now, but Dumbledore's dead," he explained, his voice shaky as the adrenaline was wearing off. "Everyone in the DA was fighting."

She couldn't stop her gasp, one at the surprise that there had been a real battle going on while she was sitting in the library, completely clueless. He also couldn't believe that Dumbledore, who seemed so permanent, was dead. But, what hurt her the most, making tears spring to her eyes, was the fact that the  _whole_  DA had been fighting and no one even thought to call for her. "Why didn't anyone tell me? Where are Harry and Ron?"

Neville immediately looked guilty. "I wanted to get you, Hermione, but Ron insisted...he said you'd been  _compromised_ ," he ran a hand against the back of his neck. "Last I saw Harry, Ron and Ginny, they were being hustled out of the castle by Remus and some other people from the Order.

Her breath skipped. "So they just left me here, then?" she questioned, hating how broken she sounded. Her mind was reeling with the realization that it was all because of..."Theo. I have to go talk to him," she whispered, before leaving Neville alone in the hallway.

It didn't take her very long to find him, coming from the direction of the dungeons. "Theo! Oh, it's terrible. Professor Dumbledore is dead and...Harry and Ron didn't even tell me that there was fighting," she cried, wrapping her arms around him, hoping that he wouldn't mind too much if she got his shirt wet.

He held her to his chest, his voice a soothing rumble, until it sank in just what words he was saying. "I know. I can't believe Draco actually pulled it off."

Hermione froze, pulling back from him, before steeling herself. "What did you say?" she questioned, wishing, hoping that she'd just misheard him.

"I said I can't believe Draco pulled it off," Theo said with a smirk. "Of course, he didn't actually  _kill_  Dumbledore, but he did get all the Death Eaters into the castle. I was surprised, though I doubt the Dark Lord will be impressed."

Hermione couldn't control herself when she pressed him back against the wall of the hallway, pressing her arm against his neck to try to keep him in place. She was just so  _angry, furious_ that she'd been so blind...that she'd been too trusting of her new friend, and that Ron had been right. "You...this was all just a joke for you, wasn't it?"

"Let's call it an insurance policy," he said, using his superior strength to break free of her hold, only to spin her and press  _her_  back to the stone wall. "You see...I just wanted to make sure that this year was a success. The Dark Lord just wanted Potter alone, unsupported. I had an alternative vision of what that would be. Now the golden trio is broken and the other two are as good as useless without you," he smiled down at her, pressing his body closer.

Hermione's eyelids fluttered shut at the feel of him. Twenty-four hours ago, she would have been thrilled to be in his position with Theo, but now she knew that it was all a lie. Her heart was pounding against her chest and she wondered if he could feel the way her body was betraying her, the way her nipples tightened beneath the fabric of her shirt and bra, aching to be touched. "Fuck you, Nott," she spat at him, hoping to hurt him as much as he hurt her.

"Oh, I think you'd like to, Hermione," he whispered back, a menacing grin on his face. "Should we find out?" he asked, before dipping his head to capture her lips in a kiss. It was not gentle or sweet like the kisses she'd shared with Viktor, but rather possessive and hard. His teeth caught her lower lip, biting hard enough to make her moan, only to soothe the hurt with the caress of his tongue. He pressed into her, tongue invading her mouth to tangle with her own in a lazy dance.

It was impossible not to react to him when she could feel the hardness of his cock pressed up against her stomach. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she held onto him, drowning in need and desire, unable to stop even though she knew that he was just using her.

His fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her back until she gasped, kissing and biting her exposed neck and making her gasp. His other hand trailed down the side of her body, burning her with the heat from his skin, and she wished she could feel him with nothing in between them. Theo's fingers didn't play with the hem of her skirt, instead, heading straight for the prize between her legs. Hermione spread her legs a bit wider to give him the access they were both aching for, her head spinning.

Deft fingers slid the fabric of her knickers aside and Hermione was amazed at how slick she felt. Theo groaned, letting one of his fingers slip inside her, perhaps amazed at the feel of her body tightening around him. "Fuck, Hermione," he whispered, before kissing the soft skin below her ear.

Hermione gasped, feeling his finger move in and out of her, establishing a slow rhythm, while his thumb found that little button at the top of her sex. Her whole body was throbbing, and she had to clench her eyes shut tight to focus on her words. "You don't even like me. Why are you doing this?" she whined, hating the way he'd manipulated her right into his little trap.

"No, that's where you're wrong. I've obsessed over this moment for too long and now that you're mine - and  _only_  mine - I'm not letting you go," Theo said. "I'm going to get so deep in you that you'll feel me for the rest of your life," he whispered, his breath dancing across her neck making her shiver with want, while his fingers inside here were making his point all too clear.

She was getting closer, her body feeling tight and like she might explode. She was having trouble comprehending his words. "I'm a mudblood, though," Hermione countered, bringing her hand between them before unzipping his trousers so she could grab hold of him. He felt like velvet covered steel and really, it made Hermione wonder how something so hard could seem so soft at the same time.

Theo pulled back from her neck, hissing when she made contact with his bare skin. His dark blue eyes were glittering with promise and hunger. "The Dark Lord has a place for exceptional mudbloods, and you are exceptional, Hermione," he explained, before kissing her hard once again.

She felt herself hurtling closer and closer to orgasm, unable to hide her cries from him, and past the point of feeling ashamed. She loved feeling this  _wanted_. "I have a place with the Order. I will not fight for someone who wants to eradicate my kind," she said, trying to hold onto that last thread of rational thought.

"The Order doesn't have a place for you anymore, tonight should show you that. Look at how easily they tossed you aside. But we have a place for you, I have a place for you," Theo said a bit cruelly, before pressing another finger inside her. In retaliation she squeezed his shaft a bit harder, working her hand up and down it's length feverishly. She ran her thumb along the tip and smirked at him when she felt his hips thrust against her involuntarily. "Don't you want to see the true limits of your power, once you are no longer hindered by the constraints put on you by the light?"

Hermione pressed her head into his shoulder, thinking over his words, but not wanting to admit how lucrative they sounded. It was true that she'd learned more about magic in the past six months with Theo than she had the whole time she'd been at Hogwarts. She moaned, knowing that she was so, so close, his thumb moving against her in all the right places.

Just when she was positive she was going over the edge, Theo stopped his movements. He chuckled, hearing her annoyed little whine. "Hermione, do you want it?" he questioned. "Tell me."

She hesitated for a moment, only to give in. "Yes, yes," she pleaded, squealing when he resumed his pleasurable treatment of her body. All it took was three more seconds before she was coming around his fingers, her world going white hot and brilliant, and her knees going weak. Vaguely, she registered him thrusting into her hand, before slumping against her in release as well.

Hermione wasn't sure how long they stood there, relying on one another to stay upright, but eventually, Theo recovered, removing his hands from under her skirt.

He stood upright, smirking down at her and very aware that he'd gotten what he wanted. "I'm glad we could come to an agreement on this Hermione," he whispered, looking down at her disheveled form. "I am sure that together we can accomplish great things."

Hermione, wondering just what exactly she'd agreed to, was horrified to realize that Theo was right.


End file.
